


Yui's Kohai

by Lilas1739



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Cooking, Friendship, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Male Character - Freeform, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas1739/pseuds/Lilas1739
Summary: One day, Yui meets a friend at school. Nothing will be the same.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Yui was glad class ended. She couldn't concentrate anyways because Ayato tried to suck her blood, in class. Anyways, it was now time for lunch. She didn't bring any food (thanks to an anemic episode, she couldn't cook anything) nor money. The few dozens of yens she had were all used trying to contact her father. And it wasn't like the Sakamaki would give her an allowance nor let her have a part-time job. She was at her locker, trying to organize her things a little bit when a small girl with smoked rectangular glasses and stringy hair approached her. 

"Sorry...Do you know were the chemistry class is? I'm a bit lost and new here." she said shyly. 

The blond girl accepted. As they were walking, her stomach gurgled loudly. "Sorry, murmured Yui

-No. Excuse me. I shouldn't ask for help. responded the bespectacled girl

-It's okay."

They soon arrived. There were already many other students. "Thanks a lot."

Later that day...

Laito was on his bad day. Bad for her at least. He forcefully dragged her to an empty class room that was "accidentally" left unlocked. "Bitch-chan! Now, now! You're so eager for my fangs that you're _squealing_!

-I'm not. Please, stop!"

It didn't work. Laito lifted her skirt and pierced her with his fangs. Yui couldn't do anything but emit small whimpers. She could only hope that someone would here her. Finally, she heard someone knocking at the door and chirping: "Fujimori-sensei, can I borrow you globe?"

Yui swallowed. It sounded like the voice of a little girl. She didn't want another person hurt at the hands of her tormentors. She kept silent as Laito drank her. The door carefully opened. Then it went wider. She recognized it was the stringy-haired girl from before. 

"Please, don't do anything! He's dangerous!" she begged. Not that this girl listent. Instead, she took the broom and used it to slap Laito, right in the back. Or at least tried to. "Find someone your own size, you bloody brute!" 

The auburn-haired vampire first laughed cheerfully. "Now, now, you're fiesty, little sweetheart. Perhaps thirsty too. I can help with that." he approched closer. 

This time, Yui had no choice. She had to run to the secretary to call for help. Her heart ached at the thought of what Laito might do to this girl. She frantically knocked at the door of the office. "Please, someone needs help! She's in class. It's in on the second floor, miss! Please, help!"

The fluffy-haired girl panted. The race made her dizzy and her mind was in all sorts of place. The secretary finally agreed to call the police on the non-emergency number, and decided to come up. 

Thankfully, the situation had been cleared. Reiji arrived, and of course, he never allowed any of his brothers to act perverted in school. When he could stop it. All of them were sent home by the secretary. 

Honestly, Yui was quite scared of the imminant punishment. When they were all in the limousine, Reiji began scolding. "Yui-san, you have heard my warning. If you act reckless at school, you will receive a whipping. I think I made myself very clear. Laito, you were given several warnings to not drink the blood of other human girls when at school. Our true nature should be kept secret from humans. This is the last drop."

When at the mansion, one of the first things she was asked to do was to go to the dungeons. There, she took off her shoes. She knew she had to behave "extra lady-like" during her punishment if she didn't want more. Reiji was already there. 

"Now, shall we proceed?" he said. 

Yui gulped in a "yes". 

"A lady is to express herself clearly."

He couldn't fully hide his sadistic smile. The bespectacled vampire leaned forward to bite were her neck was the most tense. He didn't drink much, but caused quite a lot of pain. He withdrew. "Your hands, please."

Yui obeyed and did her best to not flinch. It was pretty difficult, as Reiji whipped rather hard, but it was possible. However, after all the blood loss, lack of food and pain, she did eventually pass out. 

Some hours later, Yui woke to the scent of sauté-ed mushrooms. Today, was quite a special mixt of shitake and Paris mushrooms, with a tall glass of cold cranberry juice. She carefully ate it. She was quite hungry, and even though the pain made her queezy, it was still preferable than being hungry. 


	2. A Lazy Evening

The bespectacled girl went to her locker to head home. She decided to go tomorrow and cancel her membership to the Drama club. After what happened today, she didn't want to be at school any longer than possible. 

She looked at her phone to check for any messages. She got one from her mother.

"Hina-chan, I'll be home late. Please prepare supper"

Brilliant. 

Today was especially scary. She was used to being jumped. That wasn't the problem. Normally, she could fight or run her way out of such situations. Hina was swift, sturdy and used to physical and psychological bullying. The problem was how _strong_ this boy was. Normally, she could struggle and move somehow in someone's grip, even when they were stronger than her. Not only she couldn't fight, but he bit her! This boy had fangs! Fangs! When she managed to free herself by kicking him, he _giggled_. He just laughed. As she tried to run away, he quickly cought her on, locking her shoulders. No amount of kicking worked. He eventually allowed to go on the ground, and before she could even rise, he shoved her through the window, locking her in place. She could only pray that he won't push her into the asphalt below. Then he _spanked_ her and bit her abused flesh. Then she felt dizzy from the blood loss. When this torture was finally over, he made her promise, under threat of death, that she won't tell anyone. Something told Hina that he _will_ carry out his threat.

The shame of having a guy touch her in such a way was the worse. It made her feel dirty. All she wanted was to crawl into her bedsheets and watch some fluffy anime about pan-cakes. Also, she was damn hungry. As soon as she arrived at the appartement, she decided to have finish the bento she didn't have time to finish. 

Her lunch consisted of some rice with a stew she made herself with kelp, canned oysters and some salted kyoho, all stewed with soya-sauce. Yum! As soon as she was home, she decided to eat it. She noticed that her little brother was home. Tired as she was, she didn't feel like buying anything. She left her pocket money on the counter.

"Hey, Haruki, please buy me some canned goodie. I'm dead.

-Do it yourself.

-You didn't get jumped today. Plus, I'll cook diner."

She decided to stop at the rice cooker. Some new, fresh rice and the last mistake mushrooms they had would make a great start. Easy to deal with. She could have a nice shower while at it. To clean her wounds and clean the shame.

As she undressed to shower, she noticed two things that upset her. One was that her school uniform was ruined on the first day. She had huge blood stains on her skirt and her socks. Her blazer was covered in the grime of the window and the muddy water in the streets did the rest. For her shirt and socks, the washing machine would do, but she would hate to think of how much it would cost to have her blazer cleaned. Plus, blood was quite a powerful stain that didn't come off easily. "Damn!" And of course, her washed-out black modesty shorts were ripped and soiled as well. 

Looking herself naked was just distressing. Her legs were all bruised from the kicking, as expected and she had a gapping wound at her left thigh. The blood had coagulating, but the skin that was beginning to fall off had a disgusting corpse-green color. From how deep it looked, she would probably need to go to a doctor for some stiches. Her upper thigs was a shade of "bashful pink". The picture she saw in the mirror wasn't pretty. Her freckled cheeks were much paler than normal and her dark circles much darker. The fact her eyes were baby blue with a red pupil made the reddening of her sclera even more obvious. Hina dreaded the minute her mother would see her like this. The panic, the embarrassing questions and so on. She decided to hurry and wash the coagulated blood off her legs, before anyone would notice. 

As expected, the water came out tinted in burgundy red. Although she now felt much cleaner and more relaxed. Soon, she ran to her room to change into some house clothes. Baggy shorts of a washed-out black, knee-long socks, an oversized buttoned shirt and a giant eggplant purple hoodie on top. With off course, a little lilac ribbon in her hair to feel pretty. Or at least not horribly disfigured. It made her feel warm and cozy, and didn't put too much pressure on her skin. 

She got out to shut down the rice cooker (all the food was already cooked), wrote a note that she won't come to eat, went to her room, plugged her phone and decided to watch some cute anime about baking. In truth, Hina was hungry, but she didn't want to sit and eat on her very sore bottom. The brushing of her panties was already uncomfortable. 

All in all, she was beginning to relax. 

At a certain point, her mother entered her room. "Hina, thanks for helping. Now, you need to study extra hard today because tomorrow, we are going to the salon to get lasered.

-Mom...I really don't need to go there. It's not like I'll show my legs anytime soon. she replied sulkily. 

-Why is that? Most girls your age like to wear short skirts. Maybe it'll do you some good to you know, integrate a little more. Plus, your father will have a free week end, so we can go to the onsen all together.

-I don't want to talk about it.

-Fine, but you go an study. Now."

Hina accepted to read her class books. Two chapters, an extra episode and bed-time. She was soon awakened by a bright light. "Hina, it's bathtime for you. cooed her mother's voice.

-I already had a quick shower after coming home.

-I don't like this. First, I don't want to insult you, but you are very pale. Second, you refuse to eat with us, even though we both know you're hungry. (Hina felt her stomach grolling loudly). Third, you don't act like yourself. You can tell me if you're sick, you know. What happened at school. It's no use lying. You know I can't help you if you keep hiding

-Mom, I didn't want to make you worried.

-I'm your mother. It's my job to keep you safe and healthy. I can't do that if you don't tell me when you're hurt."

Sobbing, Hina confessed everything that happened that day, including. Though, she said she wanted to go to school still and that she liked the freedom there and the fact they were more willing to accommodate her ocular albinism. On top of that, most of the "senpai" were really nice, although same couldn't be said about the teachers. 

"I'll talk about it to your father, okay. Now, how about some Motrin and nice hot tea?

-Thanks a lot!"


	3. Shared Moments

Yui felt awful the next evening. She was sore. Not only physically. She felt a lot of guilt that she involved an innocent third party into these sordid vampire affairs. This day, she cooked extra food for herself. Lots of rice, a handroll of fresh vegetables, fish sausage and steamed tofu, and of course a box of cranberry juice. She decided to say to this bespectacled girl that she was sorry for putting her in trouble. 

As soon as it was time to fetch lunch, she searched for her. Yui soon found her, rather easily. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for involving you.

-Don't apologize. It's really not personal. By the way...who is this jerk?

-His name is Laito. I'm sorry, but I have to say good bye"

Yui thought this girl was strange, yet pretty brave. Not anyone would oppose Laito on a whim, let alone fight him. Although, she wasn't sure this girl knew where she got involved. Maybe it would be a good idea to warn her, before she get's seriously hurt. 

"Please, don't leave yet. I must tell you about the Sakamaki brothers. Please, do nothing to bother them. They all are dangerous. Laito is only one of them. There is Ayato, in the basketball club. He's quite very possessive. You'll recognize him by his burgundy hair. The oldest is Shuu. He mostly sleeps, so you don't really need to worry about him. There is Reiji. He's my senpai and he's very strict. He wears glasses and has magenta eyes. Kanato always carries a Teddy bear. Subaru breaks walls and always wears ripped clothes. I have to go."

She arrived in class. It was already full. As she sat, Ayato murmured: "You haven't been talking to other boys, Chichinachi? Because you are Your's Truly only! Understood.

-No, I haven't talked to anyone."

Things went as usual. It was slightly better than usual. Reiji made sure she had properly eaten. She kind of felt nauseous after it, though. 


End file.
